Two Turtle Doves
by TreeofStars
Summary: Christmas at the prison. Daryl surprises Carol with a gift. Submission for the USS Caryl Winter/Holiday Themed Challenge.


If she closed her eyes and focused really hard, she could convince herself it's just like any other Christmas.

But she can't smell Ed's beer, and she can't hear Sophia playing with her new doll in the next room.

What she does hear is Elvis singing 'Blue Christmas' – the familiar tune coming from the iPod Michonne brought back for Carl the previous month. The minute he'd seen that the gadget had a holiday playlist, he asked Rick if they could celebrate Christmas this year. Everyone seemed excited by the idea, so Carl and Beth started making preparations.

She had helped put up some of the meager decorations found on supply runs earlier in the afternoon. There was sad looking silver tinsel wrapped around steel bars, cardboard santas with dirty, fluffy beards hanging on the gray walls. There was even a small tree, courtesy of Daryl. He'd come back from his hunt the previous day with a deer and the tiny spruce over his shoulder. Carl and Beth supervised the kids as they made colorful ornaments for the tree out of construction paper.

She wasn't sure where the speakers had come from, or just how they were being powered, but she decided not to question and just enjoy music she didn't think she'd ever get to hear again.

She hummed along with the King as she buttoned her one red top and then sat on her bunk to put her boots on. She barely heard the scratch on the blanket hanging in her doorway.

"Come in," she called, still humming.

She was not surprised to see Daryl enter her room, but she was taken aback by the small piece of tinsel hanging from his left pocket.

"Festive," she offered.

He shrugged. "Little Emma."

"Ah. Hard to say no to a five year old. How's dinner coming along?"

"I don't know. They kicked me out of the kitchen."

Carol smiled. Several of the Woodbury women had offered to cook the Christmas dinner, as a token of gratitude for taking them in.

She leaned down to zip up her boot, and then stood. "You ready for some holiday cheer?"

"Uh, wait." He lifted his hand to stop her, his other arm behind his back.

"What's up?"

He opened his mouth to speak, and then quickly closed it, instead silently producing an item he'd had hidden behind his back.

Carol couldn't help but gasp when she saw the tiny present in Daryl's hand. It was wrapped in yellow paper, with teddy bear faces all over it.

"It's not Christmas paper..."

"Daryl, where did you find _any_ paper? I love it!"

She took it from him, marveling at the simple pleasure of a wrapped gift.

"There's something inside it."

She narrowed her eyes at his teasing. "I know. I just...I guess I never thought I'd ever unwrap a present again."

He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "You gonna open it?"

She nodded, her fingers working the paper and tape carefully. She'd never admit it to him, but the wrapping paper was a gift she intended to keep.

The paper safely removed, Carol gaped at the small white box in her hands. She didn't want to shake it, she wanted to savor the moment of wonder.

"There's something in there, too."

She shook her head with a smile, lifting the lid off the box.

For a moment, she wasn't exactly sure what it was. It was a necklace, the silver chain snaking under the cotton padding. But the pendant nestled in the cotton had turned over in the wrapping process. She shifted it in the box to get a better look, and she gasped.

It was a silver Cherokee Rose.

She lifted it from the box with a trembling hand. "Oh, Daryl. I don't even know what to say. Where did you ever find something like this?"

He shrugged. "You find things here and there. The wrapping paper was a challenge. You know how hard it is to find and sneak that shit out during a run without anyone finding out?"

"I can imagine." She smiled at him, blinking back tears. "Will you help me?" She held the necklace out to him.

"Uh, sure."

She turned her back to him as he looped the item around her neck. He swore under his breath as he fumbled with the latch.

"Sorry. Never done this before."

"S'ok. Take your time."

"I think I got it."

She patted the pendant against her collarbone and turned to face him. She ran her fingers over the cool metal. "Guess I shouldn't take it off, unless I want to call on you every morning."

He offered her a soft smile. "I hope you like it."

"I don't like it. I love it. Thank you, Daryl."

And before she could think too much and talk herself out of it, she leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his mouth.

* * *

Author's Note - I based the Cherokee Rose pendant on my own necklace, and the story's cover image is a picture of it if you want to see what it looks like!


End file.
